Red Rain
by Ardnassac
Summary: Before Kisame was in Akatsuki, he was a member of the Seven Sowrdsmen. During that time he adopted a little girl he named Rain. This is the story of how our lives wove together, forever.
1. Memories In The Rain

Red Rain.

Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Rain belongs to me

Before Kisame became an Akatsuki member, he was with the Seven Swordsmen. One day, after leaving a meeting, the Swordsmen were walking down the street in the rain and came across a small, pale child. The others wanted to kill it, but Kisame opted to save her. He decided to raise her as her own. I am that girl. My name is Rain, and this is my story.

Chapter One: Memories in the Rain

I remember where this all began, just as if it were yesterday. Thinking about this place, these people...it sure brings back memories. This is how it all began for me...I was 5 years old at the time.

The Seven Swordsmen were both feared and respected throughout the land and none as much as Kisame. I remember it like yesterday when I first met him. The Swordsmen had just finished up a meeting and were all heading home. It was then that Zabuza saw me. He pointed me out sitting in the rain, starving and alone.

"Oy, look at the runt. I say we kill it, put it out of its misery" he said in a jeering tone.

Kisame sighed and went over to me. He leaned down to pick me up, and instead of being frightened, I calmly allowed myself to be held. There was a feeling of safety in his hands. The others said I was either very brave or stupid, and laughed at him. He took me home regardless, and cared for me. That night Kisame decided to call me Rain, though I couldn't care less what he called me.

A few days went bye, and Kisame took me to a meeting with the Swordsmen. One of them, Raiga, insulted him by calling him weak for taking me in. I responded by taking a chunk out of his leg with my teeth. Raiga yelled and demanded that they kill me. Kisame simply called me to him and asked me to settle down.

During the meeting, Raiga made another comment about me, and shoved Kisame. I remember seeing this and walked toward him. I bite him behind his knee and he stumbled to the ground. Taking advantage, I crawled on top of him and bit the base of his neck. He screamed and shook his head around, but I had a death grip on him. Kisame told me to release, and took me from Raiga. I sighed, enjoying the taste of his blood. After that, no one dared say anything about Kisame being weak for taking me in.

"She is like an intelligent stray. If you care for a stray, they will die to protect you in return for the kindness shown to them" Kisame said in his soft voice.

Zabuza nodded quietly, remembering Haku, who he picked up a few days earlier. Another member politely asked if I was part of Kisame's clan, because of my teeth.

"No, she wouldn't be, because her skin is pale, not blue and her hair is white. Also, her eyes are crystal blue and large, and she doesn't have gill marks" he replied.

Zabuza merely grinned, showing his sharp teeth as well, and said that most people of the Rain Village have unnaturally sharp teeth. Kisame furthered the explanation by saying that there is a legend that the people of the Rain Village came from the sea, and the first two villagers were a human woman and a kappa, who took the form of a shark. Their offspring made up the people of the Rain Village.

The meeting finished up after that, and Kisame took me home. Zabuza trailed behind, and sat down on the couch when we arrived. He grinned at Kisame and shook his head at me toddling around on the floor.

"Ya know, that kids gonna be your Achilles heel. You'll get too attached to her, and one day she'll break your heart." Zabuza said nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, but...it gets lonely sometimes. Rain is good company." he responded.

"I know, but watch it Kisame. I may not like you a whole lot, but I respect your abilities. It would be a shame to loose you because of this runt." Zabuza said, ruffling my hair. I snapped at him, but he moved his fingers out of the way in time.

"I think you should give Rain more credit. She's certainly capable of caring for herself it would seem. I have a feeling she'll be more of a help than a hindrance to me in time." he said, scooping me up in his lap. Zabuza grunted in response and left.

Kisame and I settled into a comfortable daily routine, and got along quite well. He enjoyed his quiet, which was fine with me because I never talked. In return for this, he allowed me to roam around and explore. I was silent, but I loved to see how things worked, and to observe. His cooking wasn't terrible, and I knew how to bathe myself, and how to use the bathroom, and I didn't wet the bed, so all of those awkward issues were swept away. I'm sure Kisame was grateful for that.

I only had one nightmare, where there was dead surrounding me, and I was drenched in their blood. I was too scared that it wasn't a dream, but a memory, and didn't tell Kisame. I couldn't remember my past, but I was sure that dream had something to do with it. Still, Kisame seemed to know something was up, and whenever I had that nightmare, he would somehow know, and creep silently into my room and stay with me until I fell back asleep.

I know when people imagine guardian angels, they imagine someone dressed in white robes and wings, with a smile on their face and wide open arms, but that wasn't a guardian angel to me. Kisame was. He was big, and blue, and kinda scary if you didn't know him, but he was also gentle and kind and quiet around me, and he always calmed me. Looking back on it now, I suppose it was only natural he understood the pain of that bloody nightmare, seeing as he himself was haunted by the faces of those he killed. In any case, we got along, and all was well in our quiet little home.

Time passed bye quickly, and by now Zabuza had left with Haku. Instead, we gained a new understudy, Suigetsu, who was training under the Swordsmen. Suigetsu was about 7, and was nice to me. I was 6 by now, old enough to go to school, so Kisame enrolled me in the Academy.

I can still remember my first day of school with a smile.

I returned early, covered in blood, and smelling of smoke. I remember Kisame politely asking me what happened, and I told him that a boy in the upper grade was making fun of me, saying that I was too little to be here, and too weak, and that Kisame and I were freaks, along with the other Swordsmen, so I ripped his throat out.

Kisame said that students were killed all the time, so why was I home so early?

I shrugged and said "Since the other people in the class agreed with the boy, I killed them too. Then the principal said he would kill me for revenge against his son, who was the boy making fun of me. I didn't want to have to worry about revenge in the future, so I killed him too, and his secretary for good measure. Then I set the school on fire and came home."

Kisame stared at me in numb shock. Then he asked if the other students got out before the building burned down.

I responded "No, I don't think so, because I locked the doors behind me when I left."

"Well, are you sorry Rain? Do you feel bad about killing them?" he asked calmly. I could tell he was upset though. His gills always puffed out when he was upset.

I looked up at him with blank eyes and asked "Why should I be sad? I didn't know them, and they were purposely picking on me. Why cant people accept others? I want to be accepted."

Kisame shook his head and said "People like us aren't going to be respected because of what we look like and who we are."

"Well that's stupid; I should fix that, even if it means killing everyone that doesn't respect me. Then I'll show them all." I said, annoyed.

"Respect is earned, not forced or given Rain." he said.

I pondered over that and asked "What should I do about it then?"

Kisame shrugged and told me that he didn't know, but killing people to make them like you wasn't an answer. I nodded, thinking about what he said. He just sighed and told me to clean up. While I was doing that, he wanted to hear about how I managed to kill off everyone so easily. I told him it was the first day of school, it wasn't like anyone was armed or anything. They weren't going to hand out weapons until next week.

"So then how did you manage that? You don't know any jutsu yet Rain, just how to use shuriken and kunai." he said, gills puffed out.

"Well, you always said to never go anywhere unprepared, so I brought my own. Some of the older students had their shuriken, but only the elementary classes were meeting today." I said, smiling brightly.

Kisame sucked in air and told me I should never kill someone who is unarmed unless absolutely necessary.

"Are you mad?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes. I'm very mad Rain. You didn't need to go so overboard, and destroy the whole school. Not to mention that you're hurt." he said in a low growl. That was his 'Rain, you're in big trouble' voice. I shuddered.

"I c-couldn't help it, once I saw t-the boy's blood...I wanted m-more. I l-lost myself. I'm sorry" I said, voice cracking, as the tears stated rolling down my face. I hated to see Kisame mad, and I really did hate when I lost myself in a fight. The sight and smell of blood drove me crazy. Raiga said I was unstable, like a shark on a feeding frenzy. It was true.

Kisame patted me and sighed. "Rain, what am I going to do with you? You have to work harder on that control of yours honey. You still go berserk around blood huh?"

"O-ok Kisame. I'll try harder."

"That's all I ask. Now lets go, we have a meeting to night." he said as he rose to his feet and started walking.

I followed behind him, wondering how much control he must have, being part shark, and not going crazy over blood. He had seen me practice, and seen how I got riled up over the slightest bit of the stuff. He and the others tried to teach me control, but I had little patience. I guess most 6 year olds do. Suigetsu was sympathetic, and would spar against me when no one else wanted to risk more bites and slashes. I wasn't particularly brilliant with shuriken, because my aim was off, but give me a few kunai and I was unstoppable...for a 6 year old anyway. I would hack and slash like there was no tomorrow, but Suigetsu would endure it for me. The boy was truly blessed by the water. He didn't bleed, only turned to water when he was hit off guard. When he wasn't focused, I could hit him, and he wouldn't turn to water, but even then, he didn't bleed. I think we were both grateful for that. Him because he wasn't covered in bite marks at the end of the day, and me because I could go all out against him.

Kisame brought me back from my thoughts when he opened the door to our meeting room for me. I wasn't really allowed, but I suspected it was about me anyway, so I took a seat.


	2. Memories Of Change

Chapter Two: Memories of Change.

At the meeting, Kisame informed the Swordsmen of what happened. Some of them laughed in amusement at my simple way of dealing with the problem, but the Leader said that they would be hunted and killed because of what I had done. Kisame scoffed at the idea that anyone would attack the Swordsmen, but the Leader insisted that's what would happen, and perhaps he and I should lay low for awhile.

"I say you just turn the runt in, and move on with your life." Raiga suggested. Kisame glared at him.

"Rain is as good as my daughter. I refuse to do that." Kisame insisted.

Raiga drew his sword and said "Then I'll just kill her myself."

A second later, he felt the edge of a kunai against his neck.

"I've killed roughly 50 people today; I don't think one more will matter." I growled.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a kunai and a strong bite to kill Raiga." the Leader said, smiling at my usual attempt to finish Raiga off. I really couldn't stand him.

"I have some shuriken on me as well Sir." I said, already backing down. I knew I wasn't nearly good enough to take on Raiga, and the only reason I wasn't dead yet was the fact he was too slow. He also scared very easily, as I could see by the wet puddle underneath his chair.

"Humph, you little brat." he spat at me.

"At least I don't wet myself." I responded coolly.

The others looked under the table and saw what I was talking about. Erupting into laughter, they told Raiga that he should go home, and maybe hand his sword and position over to me, since I was much more fearless and successful at killing than he was. Enraged, he stood up and said it was a lucky thing, and burning down a building doesn't count the same as individually killing. He also said he wasn't about to let some scrawny six year old brat take his place, and that the students must have been weak indeed for her to take them down without a cut.

"I was indeed, cut very badly, I just happen to heal quickly, and most of the students killed each other in their confusion, but I did start it. It sounds better that 'I killed my school and burned it down' then 'I killed quite a few people, but their was such confusion, many killed each other, and I took advantage of it.' on a rap sheet." I said matter of factly.

"Why on earth are you interested in a rap sheet Rain?" the Leader asked me.

"Well, I want to be a Swordsman like my Daddy." I said. The room went deathly quiet, and I realized my mistake immediately. I never called Kisame 'Daddy' except on rare occasion at home. I could tell he was embarrassed, because there was a purplish blush on his face. I mumbled my apologies to him, but the Leader kindly said-

"No need Rain, Kisame should be proud to have a daughter like you. I think you will make a fine shinobi, and make him even prouder."

I bowed my head respectfully, and was dismissed from the meeting. The others still had many things to discuss.


	3. Memories Of The End

Chapter Three: Ending Memories.

As the icy rain fell from the heavens, I had to look back ad laugh. It had been many years since Kisame and I had to leave the Swordsmen. He had gone to stay with the Akatsuki, at the Leaders request, and quickly became a member. It was there that I had to part with my adopted Father, because I wasn't nearly strong enough to be one of them. So I left.

I left the Village of Rain all together and traveled north, to the Village of Ice. That is where I lived for many years, always fighting, training, willing myself to get stronger. In the end I suppose, it was all for naught. Kisame and I would never live together again.

My goal had been to achieve great strength, and one day find Kisame and make him proud. In that, I succeeded. I was strong, strong enough to stay by my Father as he lay dying in this place. The Akatsuki were no more, they had long since been killed off.

When I heard this, I raced to find him, to see if he was ok. He was the last of them, living like a refugee. There was a high bounty on his head, but he didn't want to fight anymore. He told me he was so tired of this. He just wanted to rest.

Then he asked the impossible of me.

"R-rain, my daughter. My gift from the sea, please...let me die. Let me go Rain. This running, this pointless hiding. I'm so sick of it. Make me proud my girl. Take Samehada, and finish this." He wheezed.

He was sick, he was dying. And he was tired.

I had been waiting all my life, training, growing, to make him proud. To serve him once more, to show him he hadn't made a mistake in taking me in. With a heavy heart, I lifted his great sword, and it felt like air in my hands.

"Thank you, Father. ...For everything." I said solemnly. It wasn't the time to cry, even though the tears were threatening to break free.

"No, it is I who should thank you Rain. You will live a good life, better then mine. Now end this." he said, and stood up to his full height.

I saw a readiness in his eyes. He was ready to die. I lifted Samehada and thrust it at him, piercing his heart. With a sigh he fell back, off the jutting cliff, into the sea from where he had come. I let Samehada fall after him, and then I sank to my knees and cried.

The wind howled as I did, the rain poured as my tears fell, and the sea thrashed as did my soul. And when the storm quieted, there was peace. I stood up and left.

I know he had told me to live a good life, and I tried. I made an honest living, and tried to settle down.

But as time went on, I felt the sea calling to me, and I went. I went back to the place where my Father had passed, and looked at the clear blue sea.

The wind whipped through my hair, and the sea sang to me. It was calling me home. I watched it for awhile, and when the rain started to fall, I knew it was time.

I was the rain. I belonged to the sea. And so I knew what I had to do. I had to return to my maker, and maybe, in another place...another time...my Father and I would meet again.

_Maybe this time things would work out better. _

_Maybe he wouldn't be considered a monster..._

_Maybe I wouldn't be considered a freak... _

_Maybe we wouldn't have to be drenched in blood from start to finish... _

_...Just maybe. _

_It's dark now, as the sea swallows me. _

_I'm home, Father._

The End.


End file.
